That Good For Nothing
by MazyTheifOfRoyalHearts.x
Summary: Did it mean anything to him? I caught him red handed and he still doesn’t admit it, he tells me to prove it." He never admitted to his mistake, never not even after she was long gone. Now he has no hope...One Shot...All Right Reserved!


I stare at the bracelet he gave me for my birthday

I stare at the bracelet he gave me for my birthday. Did it mean anything to him? I caught him red handed and he still doesn't admit it, he tells me to prove it. Pathetic, what are we twelve? I can't keep this bracelet, just like I can't keep him. This is a good for nothing gift from a good for nothing guy. It's worthless to me; he can have it back, all though he would probably give it to her, his mistress. I knew she was a liar, and a man thief, but I never said anything. I mean I never had proof that would just be social suicide, to call someone a man thief without having any proof. Well too bad for her, I have proof now; she just committed social suicide stealing my man. She is going _down._

"Stella!" Brandon calls me. Yeah right mister, you can back off right now.

"Stella!" He says as he lays a hand on my shoulder softly, does he seriously think that will stop me from carrying on walking? Pathetic loser. I carry on walking, shaking his hand off my shoulder as I leave.

"Stella! Don't be like this! Come on, we have a date, im sorry im late!" He calls from where he stands, I just keep walking. How could he seriously think that date still stands after what he did to me? That girl is nothing to me anymore, she is new, and yes I get it. But that gives her no excuse to sleep with my boyfriend.

"Stella! I said im sorry im late! What more do you want?!" He calls not running after me. Cheater!

"Stella!" Bloom says as she walks into me accidentally.

"Bloom hi!" I say, with a small smile, she looks over my shoulder and wisely nods.

"Do you want me to deal with it this time?" She asks cheerfully.

"Um…Okay, Bloom go ahead." I smile and turn around as Bloom stalks over to him.

"Brandon, you good for nothing waste of oxygen! You really do need to take a time out and think why Stella is so mad at you! It's not because your half an hour late! You are such an idiot to seriously believe it is because you're late. Yes she would get mad if you were late, but not now, she doesn't care that you're late. She just cares that you're here, right now you need to hop back on your pathetic bike and get going back to that stupid place you call a high school! Now go before I summon an energy ball that will frazzle your genitals." She growls, pointing the direction to his bike.

"Bloom, what are you talking about? Help me, what did I do?" He asks sadly, looking into Blooms eyes.

"God! You guys really suck! Just piss off! Unless you want your genitals handed to you in a jar!" She snarls again pointing urgently to the bike.

"But if I could just talk to her, make her understand. See what I did that was so wrong in both your eyes." He begs. The nerve.

"Right, I warned you, im sorry Brandon. But what you did you deserve this!" She growls stepping back placing her hands in front of him, and clearly pronouncing the words.

"Dragon fury!" I watch helplessly as he flies away from Bloom, and onto the ground. I even watch helplessly as Bloom comes back brushing the dirt off her hands.

"That seems to have done it!" Bloom sighs, as she links my arm and drags me away from Brandon's fallen body.

"Come on Stella, don't look back, its all in the past now." She sighs dragging me back to our dorm room, where she knows I will surely break down in tears.

"Wait! Bloom" I say and yank my arm out of hers and run back to him.

"Oh come on Stella its over between the two of you! Leave him alone! It's for the best!" I hear Bloom call as she watches me run back to him.

"Stella!" I hear Brandon call weakly as I reach him, I see him slowly open his eyes to look at me, with sorrowful eyes. I kneel beside him, placing a hand on his cheek in a loving way.

"Sorry Brandon, you shouldn't have done it then." I sigh taking my hand off his cheek.

"Here, I don't want it anymore, because I and you aren't Stella and Brandon anymore. We can't be, not now, not ever. Especially after what you did to us. Im sorry, it breaks my heart to do this, but I must." I cry, and grab his hand and clasp his hand around the cold bracelet and walk off leaving him there. As I walk away I let a cold salty tear slid down my face, as I head back to my best friend and the only person who would help me, Bloom.

"Come on sweetie!" Flora says materializing by my side, as her and Bloom put their arms around me and lead me shakily back up the dorm for a good, much appreciated cry.

"Thanks girls. I love you girls more than anyone in the world." I say as I sob heavily.

"We love you too Stella." They say and cuddle me even more as we walk up the long corridor to our dorm, and to the barrage of questions I will get from the others.

But no matter, im broken, and torn, but those girls will pull me back together, like always.


End file.
